


Spooky Gays Go Spooky Decor Shopping.

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: DOMESTIC GAYS, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Shopping, Shopping Date, listen i swear i write angst, they shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Natsume decides Mika's apartment is too sparse and decides to add decorations now that it's Halloween.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Kudos: 14





	Spooky Gays Go Spooky Decor Shopping.

Shopping was the number one club hobby of the Pretty Five circle. Pair that with Mika’s long history of going shopping with Naru-chan all the time and he had become a master at following someone else around and carrying bags. Shopping with Nakkun was a little harder if only because he actually expected some input and a simple ‘I like what Nakkun likes’ wasn’t sufficient. 

“Hmmm nah, I don’ know Nakkun. I mean I guess I like purple one more but ya should really get whatever one ya like best.” Mika admitted as Natsume had lifted up two different styles of trick or treat pumpkins at him. 

“Hmph, these decorations are for your apartment, Mika. You should have some input on how I decorate it.” 

“Whatever Nakkun designs will look nice.” Mika smiled broadly. “I think it’d be cool if ya made the apartment look like a creepy cool witch’s lair. Kinda like the style we did for the school festival. ‘Sides, we already kinda got the witchy thin’ with Monty and Salem.” 

“I supposed a general aesthetic direction is a good start. If we want to use the cats as a focus point or a spot of inspiration for the fall decor we should stick with orange, black, and white as our color scheme.” Natsume mused aloud, reaching out to take hold of Mika’s hand absent mindedly as they continued to walk through the store. 

They probably looked like a generic domestic couple doing some home decor shopping. Aside from also being popular idols they were more or less just a generic domestic couple doing home decor shopping, albeit with a witchy creepy twist. Mika was so grateful to have a boyfriend who also liked cool spooky things.


End file.
